Barney Stinson
Barney had a somewhat lonely childhood being raised by his single mother Loretta as was his brother James who he was very close with As an adult Barney worked with his girlfriend Shannon and planned to join the peace corps with her However she cheated on him with Greg Fisher Barney then integrated himself into Greg,s inner circle working at aultracell as an insider for the FBi his experience with Greg made him into a self centered sex crazed Womanizer Barney crossed paths with and took a liking to Ted Mosby and eventually Met Ted,s friends Marshal Eriksen and Lily Aldrin who he secretly considered his family despite all his negative traits Barney was loyal to his friends and did what he could to look out for them such as introducing Ted to his crush Robin Scherbatsky when Ted was nervous after Ted,s pursuit of Robin failed Barney Showed interest but again displayed an honorable side by asking Ted for his blessing first and stopping the pursuit upon realising Robin had feelings for Ted however Barney is not above manipulating even the people he cares most about which was evident when he tricked Marshal into buying an overly expensive Suit in order to force Marshal to work with him at his company. Barney Made up for this somewhat by trying to help Marshal fit in when he was being bullied at work as part of Ted,s plan to stop Robin going on a date with Sandy Rivers he had Barney contact his old lover Penelope so he could learn how to do a rain dance . After Marshal,s break up with Lily Barney tried to be his wingman but also actively sabotaged Marshal by Stealing his dates which was later revealed to be because Barney wanted Lily to get back with Marshal later when Lily had nowhere else to go Barney reluctantly allowed her to stay at his temporarily but changed it to indefinitely when he realised he could use her to get rid of his one night stands Barney angrily threw Lily out when they woke up in bed together as he was disturbed he didn,t make a move when the gang learned Robin didn,t like malls Barney bet against Marshal in a slap bet which he lost that it was because she did porn. Barney badmouthed one of Lily,s plays which irritated her Barney then forced the gang to watch his awful one man play to prove his point due to her compassionate nature Lily persuaded her friends to sit through Barney,s second act during which Marshal used his second slap Barney was displeased with Ted moving in with Robin and protested by Stealing a truck filled with Ted,s possessions blackmailing a reluctant Ted into having a bro,s night which he ended up enjoying Barney interference ruined Marshal,s bachelor party leading the latter to question why he was friends with the former upon hearing this Lily told Marshal of how he persuaded her come back and bought her a ticket touched by this Marshal made Ted and Barney his co best men Barney was frustrated as a mysterious woman cautioned others against being with him and gave a half hearted apology to the fourth woman in which it was implied he,s once sold a girl into slavery later Barney tried to comfort Robin when she was dumped by her ex boyfriend Simon leading them to sleep together and both suffer terrible guilt and for Ted to fall out with Barney after Robin told him about it when Barney learned Abbey was the woman sabotaging his womanizing he faked a relationship with her in a failed attempt to get at Ted upon hearing Ted was in hospital Barney tried to rush over being hit by a bus but there was a silver lining to this as Ted was extremely touched by Barney,s actions and reconciled with his friend Barney developed real feelings for Robin showing her his more sensitive side with her showing her appreciation by setting up on a date despite his feelings Barney slept with the woman anyway and told Lily if he had to make a choice between Robin and Bimbo,s he chose Bimbos . Barney was there for Ted to comfort him when he was left at the altar but Ted remained worried Barney would sleep with his younger sister Heather infuriated by Ted,s lack of trust Barney Faked sex with Heather to teach him a lesson after getting Ted,s blessing Barney eventually got together with Robin and gave Ted his porn collection despite loving her both Robin and Barney realised their relationship wasn,t healthy and ended thing amicably Barney got involved with Robin,s co worker Nora who he later cheated on with Robin eventually in a Convoluted Scheme. Barney won Robin,s affections after deciding to quit the game but slipped back into old habits after their divorce however he changed forever after the birth of his daughter Elsie. Category:Protagonist Category:Protective Category:In love Category:Slaveholders Category:Affably Evil Category:Adulterer Category:Honorable Category:Parents Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Comedic Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Perverts Category:On and off Category:Wealthy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Karma houdini Category:Corrupt Officials Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Vigilante